


赤司和黛的短篇集

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: *這是不同paro 短篇的集合*清水向
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

前言：  
有OOC。  
每個故事的氛圍都不太一樣。


	2. 「用口水消毒傷口之餘，還可以從中攝取營養，真是一舉兩得。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 東京喰種paro + 亞人paro
> 
> *獨眼喰種赤司 & 亞人黛  
> *即使身受重傷也努力堅持不自動去吃人的赤司 & 很普通的別種亞人黛

根據某些研究所指，一個體重有50公斤左右的成年男性大概有30公斤的瘦肉，另外包括各種內臟，和部分人類在料理其他物種時可能會取用的身體部位。而將這些營養成分全部加總起來的話，那麼一個成年男性大概能夠提供125822卡路里的熱量。

「所以，人類是很有營養的。」赤司吞了吞口水，眨眨眼睛，壓下從胃部迅速蔓延至全身每個細胞的飢餓感，把棉花球放進碘酒內。

他打算為黛消毒傷口。

「這種事我早就知道，所以你現在想表達些甚麼？」黛看着赤司的左眼瞳孔由鎏金色變成血紅色，就知道控制力極強的對方正在努力對抗飢餓感，他是知道自己的血肉對於大部分的喰種，尤其是對受到重傷的喰種而言是有着致命性的吸引力。

引用某位女人心男人身的喰種的説法，那就是「獨眼喰種之於喰種，正如木天蓼之於貓。而，黛桑你這個人類則是木天蓼之中的木天蓼」這樣。

「千尋不但營養豐富，也很好吃。所以要先為你止血，不然會引來太多不必要的東西過來。」赤司呼了口氣，穩定住自己那快得要命的脈搏，他當然知道自己的理智快要斷線，但他又不想吃掉黛，儘管他知道對方根本不會死，也知道要盡快補充營養去修復身體各處大大小小的傷口。

他拿起吸沾了碘酒而變得褐黃的棉花球，準備為黛消毒傷口。

黛餘光看到赤司用赫子擊殺並吞吃那些因嗅到自己血液而走過來的弱小喰種的赫包，就覺得他們真的太蠢。

雖然赤司現在身受重傷，但只要自己還在對方身旁，就不會讓赤司就此輕易死去。他想。

他不動聲色的放出一個IBM，並控制它去攻擊那些躲在赤司視線死角處的喰種們。只是當他嗅到赤司手上傳來碘酒的氣味，差點就要對對方使用吶喊。

「嘶……」他覺得光是看着那個棉花球，就足以讓他的全身竄過一股難以言喻的戰慄感，不由得疼得倒抽一口氣，「赤司征十郎，你給我下手輕點啊。」推開對方拿着棉花球的手，又用手護住自己的傷口避免赤司的手再伸過來。

「……千尋，你覺得雙氧水如何？」赤司把吸沾了碘酒而變得褐黃但根本沒碰到傷口的棉花球丟在一旁，就作勢要拿起急救箱內的白色小瓶子。

「你個小少爺！你明知道我最討厭雙氧水了！」黛直接摀住肩膀上的傷口，慌張地往後退去，可自己的退路立刻被赤司的一條赫子封鎖了，他知道那是對方現在唯二可以用的赫子，而帶着微溫的赫子正抵在自己的後背，可赫子上的銳角全都被有意收起來，那細滑的觸感令自己想起雪白蕈類的表面。

赤司已經完全控制不住，不但左眼眼白完全變為黑色，眼角也佈滿了紅色的裂痕，而且更向黛伸出赫子。只是即使在那瞬間理智全失，但他作為「赤司征十郎」無論如何都無法割捨的本能迫使赫子收起所有會傷及黛的銳角。

他真的不明白，為甚麼受傷時連聲都不哼的黛，居然會那麼害怕上藥時那既短暫且微乎其微的的疼痛。他看着黛輕撫自己的赫子，就覺得對方真的在玩火，但他知道黛是信任自己才會這樣做，只得控制那條赫子捲住對方的腰部，迫使黛靠近自己：「千尋，別再挑戰我的耐性，我真的會吃掉你的。」

黛笑了一下，瘦削的十指觸摸着那些不知奪去多少生命的赫子，嘴角弧度加深，充斥笑意：「那就不要忍耐，讓我成為你的血肉吧。」正想着那赫子也是奪去了自己好幾次性命的武器的時候，他就被赤司推倒在地上，只見對方瞇起那雙狹長的雙眼，緊緊盯住自己看。

黛知道那是獵食者的眼神，就算被赤司吃過好幾次，也少不免會有些來自本能上的恐懼。

赤司看着身下人儘管恐懼，卻仍露出一副不在乎的表情，就輕笑幾聲：「既然千尋這樣邀請我，那我就不客氣了。」俯下身，並用自己唯二的赫子以一種不會弄傷黛的力度壓住對方的四肢，好讓黛不會因疼痛而作出反射性的閃躲。

黛知道有種微溫而有些粗糙的東西在自己的肩膀處遊走着，然後他能感覺那東西在自己傷口處周圍輕點着，不過也只是這樣的動作也足以讓他的身體疼痛得顫抖：「放、放開我！」

「你的手碰到傷口，所以我要消毒。」赤司感覺到被自己的舌尖軟化了乾涸的血塊，就稍作停頓，待鮮血的鐵鏽味道在舌面擴散開來後，才繼續消毒的工序，舌尖環繞着傷口的周圍不斷打轉着，但那畢竟是個狹長形的傷口，會舔到外露的皮肉總是在所難免，而這就令黛疼得不停掙扎。

對於黛的頭髮在不斷擦過自己額頭的感覺使赤司感到些許的煩躁，他只得加重舌尖的力道，並放緩了消毒的速度，好讓對方能牢牢記住現在的疼痛——記住由「赤司征十郎」所給予「黛千尋」的苦痛。

是我的、這全都是我的，可以的話真想把這不是我弄傷的傷痕給消抹走。

想着想着，赤司就一手扣住了黛的後腦，迫使對方抬起頭，並趁黛還想抗議甚麼的時候，就吻了上去；另一隻手則撫摸那道仍然滲出鮮血的傷口，他知道就算黛抗拒這個接吻，也會因自然的喊疼而最終也不得不張開口。

如他所想那般，待血肉上那血液黏稠的感覺徹底纏上自己指尖的時候，黛忍受着自己所給予的傷痛，張開嘴巴，並加深了這個吻的深度。

殘留在彼此舌尖上的鐵鏽味，最終在他們二人熱軟的舌頭交纏時，於混雜在一起的唾液中淡散而去。

不一會，赤司用大拇指擦過黛嘴角邊殘留下來的唾液，他們彼此身體上的所有傷口也全都癒合了。

「多謝款待，千尋。」

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亞人遭遇非致命傷害時，傷口並不會復原。


	3. 「寫作『幻形怪』，讀作『心魔』。但，相比起『心魔』，更可怕的其實是『人心』啊。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍格華茲paro + （微）咒術回戰paro
> 
> *赤司物理分裂，俺赤叫「赤司征十郎」、僕赤叫「赤司征」  
> *黛是咒術師，也是僕赤的監護人

「各位同學，你們知道櫥櫃裏關着甚麼嗎？」史萊哲林學院院長兼黑魔法防禦教授——白金永治用魔杖指了指櫥櫃，聽到雷文克勞那邊傳出「是幻形怪吧」的聲音，點頭道，「沒錯，而幻形怪則會變形成目擊者最害怕的事物。」稍作講解應對的手法後，便要學生開始實際練習。

……

「下一位，赤司征十郎。」白金永治見征十郎走到櫥櫃前並抽出魔杖，便揮動自己的魔杖，解開了櫥櫃的鎖，櫃門輕輕震動，只見幻形怪變形出某名女性仰臥在地的屍體，整間教室也在瞬間安靜了下來。

「欸，啊啊……」征十郎睜大雙眼，努力壓下想要向後退的衝動，作為赤司家的首席繼承人，他不能表露出各種怯意，哪怕是看到自己母親的屍體，哪怕眼前是酷似自己母親的屍體。

他只是直愣愣的看着眼前的屍體，喉嚨深處發出被哽住的呼吸聲，那是有如窒息一般的呻吟聲：「咕……叱叱……」

「赤司征十郎。」白金永治輕喚了征十郎一聲，見對方對自己的聲音毫無反應，就稍微抬起持着魔杖的右手，觀察是否該介入這次的練習中——

「給我清醒過來！征十郎哥哥！那只是偽物！」一把酷似征十郎的聲音從史萊哲林那邊傳出，那是赤司家次席繼承人——赤司征的聲音。

征十郎聽到自己弟弟的聲音，他像是從噩夢中醒來那般身體震了一下，握緊了手中的魔杖，緩緩舉起魔杖，深呼吸了一口氣：「叱叱、荒唐！」砰的一聲，屍體隨即消失，取而代之出現在他眼前的，是一名少年——赤司征。幻形怪所變化的赤司征，穿的衣着、拿的魔杖、露出的淺笑，都和眾人所知道的本尊赤司征一模一樣。

只是此刻的本尊赤司征像是看到世界上最有趣的東西那般大笑了起來，笑到幾乎喘不過氣來。

他知道幻形怪展現的只會是人類有意識且能具現化的恐懼，所以幻形怪只會抓住該人類最明顯而最直白的恐懼，他有想過征十郎的恐懼是「赤司詩織的屍體」，可他沒想過對方居然用自己去對付幻形怪。

雖然征十郎哥哥不曾知道，但他「赤司征」可是殺死「赤司詩織」的人啊。他想。

白金永治作為少數知道當年那件事真相和其後續所帶來的影響的魔法師，能理解征此刻的反應，他待對方的笑聲的音量有所下降，才叫道：「下一位，赤司征。」

「是。」征用指腹抹走因大笑而冒出的生理眼淚，站起來並繞過正要回到座位的征十郎，抽出魔杖，面對着幻形怪，只見幻形怪隨即開始變形——

那是一名有着一頭赤色長髮的成年女性，其身體像是浮在水中那般漂浮在半空中，只見其兩隻腳踝都被帶有鎖鍊的金屬環緊緊銬住，手腕和手臂上都插有數支連接着軟管的針頭，蒼白的膚色與暗紅色的長髮襯托出了一股森森的骨質感。

「讓……我、解脫……吧。」那是相當奇異而虛幻的聲音，那名女性的嗓音有如燭火那般虛渺。

即使那名女性因垂下頭而看不清楚其容貌，但征十郎知道那是「赤司詩織」，是自己不曾見過的「赤司詩織」。而，自他的角度只能看見征那蒼白的側臉，只見青白的嘴唇抿着一抹清淡的笑意。

征舉起魔杖，臉容上複雜的神情似是悲憫亦似是痛苦，咬了咬下唇：「是的，我知道了。叱叱、荒唐！」砰的一聲，女性的身形隨即消失，取而代之出現在自己眼前的，是自己的屍體。

他能感覺到腦海深處有甚麼在抽搐着，然後尖銳的疼痛迅速攫住了自己全身。後來的事，他記得不太清楚。

……

白金永治見征把魔杖的尖端指向自己的喉嚨，立刻將魔杖往對方的方向一指，後者的魔杖立刻脫手飛出，他左手接住飛過來的魔杖。

征軟倒在地上，發出淒厲的尖叫。他怨恨着自己的一切，他更怨恨自己詛咒了自己的母親，即便他明白「怨恨」是無法改變任何事，即便他明白「怨恨」是多麼愚蠢而無用，他卻無法停下來。

白金永治能清楚看到征身上出現一名女巫——頭戴尖頂女巫魔法帽、嘴巴被層層繃帶束縛，以及身穿喪服的赤髮女巫，而那女巫正看着學生們。白金永治立刻大步走到女巫前，把學生們護在自己身後，而因幻形怪的關係，教室前方的空間瞬間被無數的屍體填滿。

只是一瞬間，黑暗降臨，幻形怪亦被趕回原先關着它的櫥櫃內，櫃門亦隨即被鎖上。但，白金永治知道這一切並不是自己所做的。

「特級過咒怨靈『赤司詩織』，第三次完全顯現。」一身都是黑色衣着的灰髮男子突然憑空出現在白金永治身側，把自己的魔杖收到衣袖內後，就拿走對方左手手上那支屬於征的魔杖，並朝那名女巫揮手，「許久不見，夫人。」

怨靈看了看灰髮男子，就自動消失。

「是你啊黛千尋。本來就是為了阻止這種事態發生才把赤司征交給你，可你卻讓他入讀霍格華茲……你沒甚麼申辯吧？」白金永治認出灰髮男子的身份，他記得對方是可以使用魔法的咒術師，亦是「赤司征」現在的監護人。

當初發現征身上的那個怨靈的時候，赤司家的現任家主是打算執行秘密死刑，以防止有更多人遭到那個怨靈的殺害，只是被黛阻止了。

「我本來就不打算找任何藉口。」黛收起征的魔杖，就橫抱起征，想着對方有點輕的時候，就聽到白金永治道出「別忘記秘密死刑只是暫緩狀態」這番話後，便啐了一口，「告訴你一件有趣的事情吧——『赤司詩織』是某一咒術師世家的女性，所以她才能發出那麼龐大的詛咒。」並解除了結界。

看了征十郎一眼後，留下一句「希望你們別忘記一件事，我黛千尋是站赤司征這邊的」的話語後，黛就在瞬間與征離開教室。

……

許久之後，征詢問黛是怎樣看待曾待在自己身上的特級過咒怨靈「赤司詩織」，他看到黛微微瞇起雙眼，那雙灰眸裏有着一點點溫柔流洩出來。

「我個人認為，這世界上沒有比愛更為扭曲而可怖的詛咒。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 簡單説明一下。
> 
> 赤司詩織被甚麼人拐走，並施行了各種人體實驗。
> 
> 俺赤見過赤司詩織的屍體，可並不知道是誰殺了赤司詩織。
> 
> 僕赤就是殺了赤司詩織的人，因對方的請求而動手了。
> 
> 僕赤怨恨自己無法拯救赤司詩織，而赤司詩織因為不放心僕赤而成為對方的怨靈。
> 
> 怨靈只會在僕赤感受到他人惡意的時候，才會顯現出來。相反而言，當它感受到善意的時候，就會主動消失。


	4. 「好前輩會善用料理來收買人心。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *擅長料理的高中生黛 & 很普通的高中生赤司

隨着洛山籃球部部員完成當日社團活動後紛紛離開體育館，體育館也回復寧靜。而，赤司陪黛進行完加訓後，稍作休息，之後就會去處理籃球部和學生會的事務。

黛更換好學校制服後，就從籃球部更衣室走到體育館的出入口，而途中剛好會經過部長的辦公室。他經常會趁着離開體育館的那一段小小空檔，去探望並關心一下那位大忙人後輩。

他以為，今天的部長辦公室也會像這兩三個月以來一樣亮着燈。不過這次倒是出乎他的意料，今天並沒有點燈。

「赤司？」黛見門扉沒有徹底關上，便盡可能不出聲地推開門，便瞥見赤司披着外套坐在書桌前睡覺的身影，不由得輕嘆了口氣，隨手帶上了門。

……

在赤司醒來後，就看到一碗冒着白煙的烤飯糰茶泡飯出現在自己眼前，又見黛坐在椅子上看着輕小説：「千尋，這是？」

「一個銅板就能吃到的茶泡飯，你吃吧。」黛見赤司沒有動作，就放下輕小説，走到了書桌前，想着對方應該是不懂得處理茶泡飯，就拿起調羹弄散飯糰，又補上一句，「如果你覺得男生做的料理太那個的話，就別勉強自己吃。」

「這是千尋做的？」赤司見那放下調羹的手一頓，就知道這碗茶泡飯的確是黛所做的料理，不禁睜大雙眼，他沒想過對方會為了自己去做料理，也不願去猜測黛是用了怎樣的方法去説服老師來使用家政室，因為他知道對方不會希望自己知道，眨了眨眼睛，輕聲道，「那麼，我不客氣了。」雙手合十，開始吃那碗茶泡飯。

經過攪散後的米飯香味四溢，搭配溫熱的湯汁一起入口，非常好吃！他想。

他能感覺到溫暖的湯汁滲入自己胃裏及身體當中，令自己不顧儀態的狼吞虎嚥了起來。

而，在赤司沉浸當中的那段時間，黛始終背向對方。

……

「我看你一直以來都是那樣一個人承擔所有事情，想着你也會有覺得累的時候，就擅自做料理了。」黛收拾起各種餐具後，就這麼撐在桌邊，看着對面那個後輩開始處理文件，如此説道。

「千尋好像很擅長做料理，是家人教你的？」赤司想着應該是家人教黛料理的時候，卻得到意想不到「自學」的這個答案。

「如果赤司你還想吃的話，就在午飯時間告訴我吧……雖然也只是些平民料理。」

赤司見黛握緊拳頭又鬆開，隨即轉移了話題，就理解對方並不想自己再深入那個話題，也只得順應黛的意思，沒有再深究下去：「我知道了，我會期待千尋做平民料理給我吃的。」放下手中的原子筆，伸出手輕輕握住黛的手，細細端詳了一番。

「你太勉強自己了。」黛也任由赤司握住自己的手，沒有反抗，反正他又反抗不了赤司，那就不要浪費力氣了。

「這是我該做的工作。」對此，赤司無奈地笑了笑，正要放開黛的手的時候，卻反而被對方反握住，黛更用大拇指輕撫自己的手背。

「你老是説我們太辛苦、太勞累，其實你自己也差不多吧？我覺得赤司你這個後輩可以再多依靠我們前輩多一點……明明只是個後輩，就不要搶走前輩的工作啊。」

赤司從沒想過有人會要求自己去依靠他人，甚至沒想過自己會因承擔所有而被責怪，這一切都讓他感受到衝擊，不禁一愣，因而失言，只能呆若木雞地眨了眨那雙赤金異瞳。

反倒是罪魁禍首本人，他看了看赤司的反應，好像頗為滿意地揚起嘴角。

只見黛鬆開了赤司的手，拿起背包，起身往門扉那邊走去：「今天也耽誤了赤司你很多時間了……既然你稱讚我的廚藝，那我明天也不會讓你失望的。今天辛苦你了，部長。也早點休息吧，赤司。」

被黛弄得心跳加速的赤司快速地收拾起各種東西，之後就跑去找黛。

洛山高校開始不平靜。

完


	5. 「盂蘭盆節假期，是一個最適合告訴許久沒見面的朋友自己要結婚的機會。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *趁機會不停放閃光彈的赤司 & 投下一枚威力強勁的閃光彈的黛

在前陣子，赤司把偶然聽到的對話紀錄下來並將之寫在籃球部聊天室中。而，實淵等原不同高校籃球部部員則仔細看着那段重視當時情景的敘述。

根據敘述的內容，住在京都的他有個要準備到大阪工作的男朋友，在上個週日的晚上，在京都度過週末假期的男朋友準備出發到大阪，於是他便在JR京都車站的驗票閘門目送男朋友離開。可，他在搭上京都客運的時候，察覺到一件事情。

在數分鐘前，他們在售票機買車票時，男朋友難得沒有使用鈔票，而是改投零錢。雖然因喝了點酒而看得不清楚，但男朋友確實只拿出一個一百日圓銅板和一個五十日圓銅板。

轉句話説，男朋友只買了一百五十日圓以內的車票去搭電車，那他是用甚麼方法回大阪呢？

「——所以，你們覺得後來會是怎麼樣呢？」赤司以這個句作為總結，然後開放討論。

相田首先想到能用一百五十日圓從京都到大阪的方法，就是利用了菸管逃票法：「只要男朋友君計劃和其友人君分別以一百二十圓購買入站門票，再通過驗票閘門，之後兩人再隨便找個車站的月台碰面去交換彼此的入站門票，最後用交換回來的那張門票通過目的地車站的驗票閘門就可以了。」

火神倒是有點質疑菸管逃票法的可行性，他認為這種做法有時間限制。

可笠松則不認同火神的看法，並提供實際的資訊出來加強説服力：「入站門票的時間限制為兩小時，而往返京都和大阪只要乘搭新快速列車的話，三十分鐘就能抵達。而，新快速列車在晚間的班次為十五至二十分鐘一班，時間非常充裕。」

在眾人討論得忙得不可開交的時候，黑子突然問了一個令所有人也摸不着頭腦的問題：「赤司君，依你的觀察，那個他是否一個害怕寂寞的人呢？」

像是一直在待機似的，赤司立即回覆：「是的。」

之後黑子寫出自己的見解：「以下是我的猜測——為了排解那個他的寂寞，男朋友君假裝回去大阪，但其實是為了搶在對方之前前往那個他的住所。既然那個他在京都車站乘搭京都客運，就可以鎖定電車路線，進而再推測出那個他的住所是在京阪電車沿線。再加上關鍵的一百五十日圓，男朋友君是買了只要乘搭一個站就能抵達JR和京阪電車的東福寺車站，因為那個車票的價格就是一百四十日圓。」

「正確答案，非常感謝告訴我這個方法的樋口前輩。」

「不用客氣，守護千尋的幸福是我這個青梅竹馬該做的。」

「唉！原來樋口前輩是黛前輩的青梅竹馬嗎？！玲央姐、小永，你們知道嗎？」

「我知道啊，樋口前輩不是在以前的聚餐上説過了嗎？」

「我呢，就覺得洛山裏只有小太郎你是忘記了喔。」

原本一直都沒有積極參與討論的洛山幾人一下子發出多條留言，並爆發出各種重要訊息，就好比——赤司重現的情景敘述那是他自己和黛之前發生過的事、告訴赤司乘搭哪種電車的人是樋口、以及赤司對黛抱有愛意等。

不過，事件的另一位主角——黛千尋卻遲遲沒有留言，只是待赤司留下「千尋，你的答覆呢？」這個留言後，才發了一張照片，那是張某人身穿白無垢背住鏡頭的照片，只見那並不是平常的白無垢，而是為了男性而作出特殊設計的白無垢。

並且，只要再仔細去看，就可以發現照片內的玻璃反映出正身穿羽織袴的赤司。

那一刻時間好像靜止了似的，赤司隨即投下有如炸彈般的留言：「我要和千尋結婚了，詳情如下……」

……

在赤司和黛的結婚典禮中，樋口是唯一一個在禮金袋裏放了3萬11圓的人。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菸管逃票法，是指只在入站和出站時持有車票並沒有支付中途車票錢的逃票手法。
> 
> 在日語中，「可以整除」和「分手」同音。  
> ↪30011是質數，是個絕對除不開的數字。  
> ↪所以在禮金袋裏放了3萬11圓，是樋口很用心的祝福。


	6. 「比起紅玫瑰和紫陽花，藍玫瑰更適合你。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *雙向暗戀的赤司 & 黛

「比起紅玫瑰和紫陽花，你更像藍玫瑰。」在某次加訓完後，滿身是汗的黛躺在體育館地板上，邊喘着氣，邊看着赤司。

那是他第一次看到表情如此豐富的赤司，不過好像弄糟了。

只見赤司看上去有點訝然，但並不是很愉快，想來他是非常清楚藍玫瑰在自然裏的缺失，畢竟現存的藍玫瑰全都出自基因轉殖。

「別再躺在地板上，千尋。要是你因此而感冒的話，我可是會感到很苦惱的。」

「不要，我要累死了。」黛見赤司以肉眼可見的速度轉移話題，也只好跟着接過新的話題，他就知道赤司這個小少爺是屬於很警惕的那類人。

在沒有搞清楚自己實際的含意之前，對方絕不會貿然做出回應，他想。

那次的談話以赤司橫抱起黛而告終，再沒有下文。

赤司原以為以黛這種自尊心無比高的人要是被人公主抱的話，應該會大吵大鬧，或是作出肢體抵抗，可對方並沒有做出任何抗議的動作，只是無聲的允許自己的行動，明明在害羞着，真是個奇怪的人，他看着那被血色染紅的耳朵，如此想着。

……

後來再次提起類似的話題是夏天的時候，那天是個空氣帶有雨後濕氣的午後，在結束了一天的訓練後，赤司陪黛去書店買輕小説。

在途經某間民宅的時候，赤司聽到自己的右側傳來甚麼小聲嘟噥的聲音，便抬起頭看向黛的側臉，見對方的視線正看向民宅的圍牆，自己也追隨那視線看過去，只見那裏盛開着美麗的紫陽花。

「雖然我經常被比喻成紅玫瑰，但還是第一次被人比喻為紫陽花和藍玫瑰。」

黛倒是沒想過赤司還會記得這種鎖碎小事，便反射性地看着對方，只見赤司正蹲在地上輕撫着紫陽花那藍色的花瓣，輕咳一聲：「因為在之前的英文模擬考試中讀到紫陽花有『高傲』或者『冷酷』的意思。」

洛山高校的所有人都會非常認同「赤司征十郎」就是「高傲」和「冷酷」的化身，所以用紫陽花來形容赤司也滿合適，也不會太突兀，黛想。

「……千尋是在嘲諷我嗎？」赤司那輕撫花瓣的手一頓，便站起來，皺起眉看着雙眼充斥笑意的黛。

他就知道對方根本不會看花語，可自己還是為了黛而雜學嗜好，這樣的自己真是個笨蛋，他想。

黛瞇眼看着赤司皺眉的樣子，像是要仔細端詳，也為了記下對方更多的表情，而故意道出：「如果我説是呢？小少爺你會怎麼做呢？」見赤司像是不敢相信自己居然會説出這種大不敬話語而睜大雙眼，不禁笑得更歡，他就知道眼前的小少爺已經不是當初那個乍來初到的小少爺。

不然的話，自己大概已經在雙膝跪地了。他想。

赤司很喜歡黛，因為「黛千尋」這個人是個難得正直的人。對作為籃球隊主將、學生會會長和赤司財閥獨生子的「赤司征十郎」，也不會有所諂媚，有怨言就會直接説清楚。

他覺得「黛千尋」這個人的空氣令自己很舒服和安心，於是為了在黛身邊再多呆一會兒，他才選擇和對方一起逛書店。

明明一直都對「勝利」以外的事物沒有興趣，也沒想過要和他人保持着「主將和部員」以外的人際關係，亦認為沒必要進行普通的對話，可這一切都因為「黛千尋」這個人而逐一打破。

我該不會是對千尋懷抱甚麼奇怪的感情吧。如此想着的同時，他道出「千尋很適合石斛蘭」的話語。

我的性格可能是有點任性，但才不是美人啊。黛邊想邊努力穩住視線，好讓自己看起來不會太心虛：「……赤司你在説Stardust Memory中的試作3號機嗎？」

「不，別在意，我只是自言自語而已，忘掉吧。」對於赤司輕輕揮手要自己別在意的動作，黛皺起眉頭，但也沒有去追問對方，而是再一次將視線投向紫陽花後，就朝向書店的方向走過去。

「不過比起紫陽花，應該是更多人覺得你像紅玫瑰，對吧？」

「千尋也是這樣想嗎？」

會喜歡黛，最主要的原因大概是看不懂對方真正的想法，赤司想。

「你的印象色的確是紅色，但果然還是藍玫瑰更適合你。」

「能告訴我原因嗎？」

「……化不可能成為可能。這是藍玫瑰的意思，也是你給我的印象。」

藍玫瑰因實質上的缺失，於是在某些人眼裏，它象徵着神秘和渴望實現不可能的事物。

赤司開始理解最初黛説自己像藍玫瑰，並非在嘲諷自己的缺失，而是在想表達些更深的意思。他想。

赤司因黛的這句話和眼神而驚歎不已，為了與黛在比賽中溝通而進行眼神接觸的練習，雖然現在還不能很完美的看得懂，但總覺得理解了黛現在的心情。

把已經從籃球部退部的黛拉回來的人，是赤司；為了讓連一軍都上不去的黛能够作為主力成員參加比賽，陪他打好基礎的人，是赤司；讓早就放棄了籃球的黛，再次打籃球的人，是赤司；當然也有黛本人的努力的因素在內，但會讓他再次選擇這條道路的，也是赤司。

「是因為花語嗎？」

「……赤司你不像是會看花語的人，好像開始變得浪漫了啊。我認為這是件好事，至少你現在和實淵又多了個話題可以説了。」黛見赤司正目不轉睛的看着自己，隨即感覺到血液正在以一種極快的速度向上湧，便立刻移開視線，並急步向前走，好讓對方不會看到自己皮膚下向上奔湧的血液。

赤司知道當黛在害羞或想欺騙別人的時候，就會立刻把話題向另一個方向展開，這就是黛的習慣。如此想着的同時，便也跟上開始減慢步速的黛，並以沉默去催促對方繼續説下去。

「而且……比起外表，為了實現『不可能』而不斷努力，這才是你……」話音剛落，像是因為太過羞耻，黛再一次加快腳步，遠離赤司。

赤司用手捂住染紅的臉頰，他知道黛的真心話，畢竟對方從不向自己獻媚，也不對自己説奉承的話。

想都沒想過，居然第一次遇到有人用一句話打動自己的心，他想。

像是要拋開沉思的思考那般而輕輕地搖了搖頭，在冷靜下來後，為了填補分開的距離，赤司向等待着自己的黛跑了過去。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 藍玫瑰很美，不是嗎？


	7. 「我深刻了解到『即使是一杯咖啡，也會難忘四十年』這句土耳其諺語的真髓。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WC之後  
> *對黛抱有歉意的赤司 & 對赤司抱有感激之意的黛  
> *早就對彼此抱有相同心情的赤司 & 黛

「今天的比賽，對黛前輩來説已經是最後的一場比賽了。那個……你在生氣嗎？」

「……你在説甚麼？」黛無法理解提問的意圖，於是看着穿了睡衣的赤司，也許是因為自己有着睡意吧，總覺得那短赤髮下端正的五官彷彿也跟着脫去了上位者特有的銳利氣質，使赤司看起來稚嫩許多。

「在比賽中……我對你做了很過分的待遇。」

「雖然不太清楚為何你覺得我會生氣，但那是當時最好的戰術吧？我沒理由要生氣。」

黛直率的反應讓赤司沒辦法率直地莞爾以對，兩人視線相對的瞬間使他輕歎了一聲，然後移開了視線：「你當時明明是露出了那麼受傷的表情。」

「比起一時的感傷，不是應該優先考慮戰術嗎？而且，我是因為是你所以才跟着命令去做……我不會因此而討厭赤司你的。」

黛可以清楚看到那雙赤眸瞬間閃過絕非只有驚訝，還有安心，只是對於擅長隱藏真實心情的赤司而言那顯得過分的情緒也只有一瞬間，他很快便斂眸露出不過分親暱卻也飽含真摯之意的微笑。

對於那個略帶疏離的笑容，黛走上前把赤司擁入懷內，把對方緊緊抱住，並輕聲道：「別露出一副人生要終結的表情啊，明明你的人生還很漫長……我啊，要是被問起高中時代的回憶的話，肯定會首先想到『赤司征十郎』。」

即使看不到赤司此刻的表情，但也猜測到對方因無法掌握自己説話的意圖而露出困惑的表情。如此想着的同時，黛作出補充：「既不是作為朋友，也不是因為籃球，只是想起了『赤司征十郎』這個人……你就是如此鮮明而強烈的存在。」

赤司瞬間理解到了，即使只是一年的相處時間，可自己的存在已經烙印在黛的腦海中，在黛千尋活了十七年的人生中，赤司征十郎被刻劃在其中的一年。

他因為這件事，心臟疼得歡喜起來。

就算將來會有怎樣的生活，會有怎樣的邂逅，無論出現怎樣的人，大概也不會有也不需要比黛千尋更要刻劃到自己人生裏的人了。

想着想着，赤司就道出有如求婚的話語：「黛千尋今後的人生，就由我留下深刻的印象吧。」

「你是在向我求婚嗎？」

「快點頭答應吧。」

黛面對着可以稱得上是蠻橫的話語，不禁笑了出來，然後他們二人終於互相凝視着彼此，像是為了傳達彼此的想法那般，他們不厭倦地將視線交織在一起。

「我會陪你走到最後的，赤司征十郎。」

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「即使是一杯咖啡，也會難忘四十年」，這句土耳其諺語裏的四十年是比喻「很長的時間」。而，這句諺語想要表達的意思就是——「即使是有如沖煮一杯咖啡般微不足道的親切，也會讓接受的人永遠也忘不了」這樣。
> 
> 如果是深厚的情感的話，就更不用説。


	8. 「這種事情從來不在他的認知內，而他本身的存在亦不能以這樣的框架來設限。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Fate paro  
> *御主僕赤 & Caster 俺赤 & 被俺赤帶出來的黛  
> *對聖杯沒甚麼慾求的僕赤 & 被其吸引的俺赤和黛

「Caster！」征的聲音清澈且比平時更為起伏，作為反擊開始的信號倒是非常適合，只見其英靈赤司征十郎聞聲便把刀拔出來，並將刀尖指向Saber 的火神大我和Lancer 的青峰大輝，做出反擊姿勢。

「見鬼，明明都已經連續吃下我們的寶具了，都還不倒下！」青峰知道自己此刻的魔力和體力也已經所剩無幾，只得握緊長槍，擺出防禦姿勢。

無論如何，都要保護五月才行，他想。

「黑子！」火神見黑子倒在地上，就知道對方因自己使用寶具使得耗魔量大幅提升，而這使黑子承受不了而昏厥過去，只得走過去把對方護在自己身後。

「我認為你們最好認清真正的敵人是那邊那位的Assassin 才好。」話音剛落，征十郎便朝某空無一人的角落揮刀，只見其劍氣被甚麼抵消了，而Assassin 就從陰暗處憑空現身。

「明明好不容易才讓你們自相殘殺，又要製造新的蜘蛛網才行啦。」那是名有着黑髮和黑色眼眸的男性，月光穿過樹葉的間隙，其影將他的身形剪成零碎的斷面，稍長的頭髮逆風飄揚，「能告訴我你是怎樣發現我嗎，Caster？」

「我認識比你更擅長消除自己的氣息來隱匿自己的人。」征十郎屏住氣息，看着Assassin 的一舉一動，即使自己察覺到對方的存在，可因為在剛才使用魔法強行對抗Saber 和Lancer 的時候消耗了比預期多的魔力，他已經不太能用攻擊系的魔法，而這使他手心滲汗。

他謹慎地不敢眨眼，所以並沒有錯過Assassin 突然提腳拉近彼此距離的瞬間，可實在太快了，當征十郎意識到的時候，他們已經近得不可再近，他只好反射性地採取防禦的姿勢。

就在這時候，有三支箭以無視物理法則的軌道射向Assassin ，而這使Assassin 不得不停下腳步並向後退了幾步，再用刀打斷箭矢，可仍然有一支箭擦到他的肩膀。

「是Archer 嗎……不對，Archer 應該被我絆在柳洞寺才對……咕！」Assassin 感覺到剛才被箭擦到的肩膀傳來疼痛，痛楚亦以非常快的速度蔓延到全身，這使吃痛地悶哼出聲，他知道那是既小又淺的傷口，可卻刺痛得令自己額際浮出冷汗。

「抱歉，我剛才在追看七點正的動畫所以來遲了。」只見一名拿着弓矢身穿白袴卻長有狐尾和狐耳的灰白髮男子瞬間出現在征十郎身側，看了Assassin 一眼，就隨即蹬腳，大大地跨出步伐，以不輸方才Assassin 的高速逼近對方，然後毫不留情地從身上拿出各種短刀，並將之視作弓矢射向Assassin。

在短刀們快要傷到Assassin 之際，只見其身體像是有缺失似的突然消失不見，之後他就像海市蜃樓般消失了，甚麼都沒留下。

征十郎知道一旦被黛的武器傷到，沾在武器上的毒素就會立刻從傷口處入侵，毒素所引起的劇痛會使人無法動彈，運氣不好的話就會把人分解到只剩下骨頭，見自家拍檔朝自己點頭，就知道Assassin 已經遠離，便收起刀，看着征：「現在要做些甚麼呢，御主。」

征知道這是個收拾Saber 和Lancer 的大好機會，一旦錯過了，也許會再也遇不到，可他連看也沒看他們一眼，只是看着征十郎和黛：「我肚餓了。」

看來比起可以實現願望的聖杯，小少爺他只是希望有人可以陪伴在自己身側呢。

如此想着的同時，黛收起弓箭、短刀和各種動物特徵後，隨即走上前握住征的手：「今晚吃湯豆腐喔小少爺。」

只要黛在自己身邊，自己就不需要聖杯了。

想着想着，征十郎也把作戰服換回平常的黑袴，輕拍征的後背：「御主，今晚也許可以喝到豆腐味噌湯。」

「我很期待。」

他們三人轉身並邁開腳步。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俺赤和黛的角色定位就像是FGO中的坂本龍馬和阿龍。
> 
> 花宮就是那個Assassin。


	9. 「雖然記憶已經破碎，但我還是清楚記得你，那是如同撕裂般的痛，還有深深的愧疚、自責和不甘。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *魔王赤司 & 賢者黛

風起了。

長及腰間的蘆葦在風中不斷搖曳著，柔和的淺綠色夾雜著點點亞麻色的葦穗，晃得令人眼花撩亂。

遠處的群山和森林也悄然染上絳紅和深紫的色彩，與平常的墨綠相映成趣——那是一副秋楓落葉的美麗景致。

「你說這個世界已經不再需要魔王，這種說法有甚麼根據呢賢者 · 黛千尋？」

出現在赤司眼前的，是一個身上佈滿泥土灰塵的灰白髮青年，看上去好像是某個不知名村落的村人般，不過也只是看上去而已。

如果不曾真正跟眼前這名青年交流過的話，大概會被他那種不修邊幅的外表騙倒，怎也不可能將之聯想到那被世人尊稱為「賢者」的大人物。

「你的表情，好像在說這個說法很奇怪？」黛見刀刃明晃晃地刺過去且刀鋒直指自己咽喉，便艱難地嚥了一下口水，眼睛緊盯著赤司那雙赤金異瞳，待發現刀刃依舊紋風不動地直指著自己，卻沒有再向前直刺一步，才煞有介事般向一旁跳開。

「不要費話。」

「不能公開的事情，就用不能公開的手段去解決……這就是我的工作。」

  
眼睛所看不到的東西，是最為恐懼，謠言亦是如此，而那份畏懼正是警戒個人去維繫秩序的鎖匙，若無法察覺到的話，就毫無意義——所以，就有「把那份畏懼清楚展現在人們眼前」的必要性。

  
「我作為賢者的工作就只是投下火種，但並非強迫生火。」

  
不管是怎樣的事物，總有一天都會被遺忘，為此必需持續投下火種。不過沒有雜物的話，就算投下火種，也不可能起火。

「我不過是要把火柴交給那些人類，倘若之後引起火災的話，那也一定也是『世界』所期望的……關於這一點，你不是早就已經知道了嗎，魔王 · 赤司征十郎？」

赤司看著那雙炯炯有神的灰色雙眸，只覺那是宛如漆黑中的星辰般直射進自己心底深處，不知不覺便被吸引進去，而心底的秘密都要被全部揭開，便下意識地皺了皺眉，且反手利落地收回刀刃，並插回腰帶上。

「沒能反駁我的話，不就代表你自己其實也心中有數吧？」

「我只是判斷你欺瞞我也得不到任何利益。」

他打從一開始就明白這個世界的系統，以及被賦予「魔王」的真正使命。

世界想要「創造體驗」，但它本身僅是平和又靜止的環境能量體，沒有任何可以推動的動力去達成它的目標，所以它需要魔王去代為執行——利用無知去製造恐懼，透過愛來產生憎恨，創造出世界所期望的二元對立的虛象。

「『勇者』已經被世界選出來了，是黑子哲也。」

勇者甚麼都不知道，所以他作為「無知」的代表與魔王對抗，因此成為勇者的人選不會是別人，而是黑子哲也。

「果然是黑子啊，這一次我和你們又是勢不兩立的敵人。」

風呼呼地吹，打散了赤司的聲音，他只覺天地間彷彿又只剩下自己一個人……不，他一直都是一個人。

眾人會在勇者一方死亡之際經歷靈魂洗刷並獲得重生，不論是之前對彼此有多深的友誼，甚至是愛情，全都會消失得無影無蹤——而這就是世界的機制，是為了確保魔王不會滅世的機制。

「所以你覺得我會出現在你面前，只是為了說這些？」黛指了指赤司的右手，「你的手指剛特別從刀柄下滑一厘米，當中代表的意思你應該也懂吧。」

赤司順著黛的視線瞄過自己的手，而平穩的表情亦開始發沉起來。 

Micro-gesture（微手勢），人在受到壓力或緊張等負面壓迫的時候，為了讓自己可以平緩下來，會不自覺反射性做出各種細小動作，這作為「安慰行為」。

黛倒是沒想到這個情報作為「手段」意外有用，也沒想到赤司居然這麼容易就受到動搖，想來對方也已經累了，便聳聳肩，道：「當『人類方的賢者』也實在太無趣了，所以我決定要成為『你的賢者』。」

赤司隨即愣住了，回過神後便立刻衝到黛面前，並瞪圓了雙眼，好像在懷疑眼前的人是不是他熟知的那個人。

而黛只是點了點頭。

「我說過的，赤司……就算在不久的將來，我們又會成為毫不相干的陌生人，但我還是會來找你的，就像最初你邀請我那樣。」

赤司腦中浮現起各種事情，那些實際發生過的事情彷彿濃縮凝聚於眼前，現在的他已經能理解以前那段孤獨旅程所包含著的意義，胸前的酸楚擴散上眼睛和鼻子。

「真是笨蛋。」

「也許吧，但我不後悔，畢竟在那個沒有你的世界裏活下去也沒甚麼值得好開心的。」

儘管黛的語氣很平靜，平靜得令人讀不出任何感情，可赤司還是光憑對方那短短幾句對話就掌握了黛經歷過甚麼。

「真頑固。」赤司朝黛伸出手，為對方拭去了眼角的淚水，而在手指抹過淚水的那一刻，他能感覺到有股奇妙的感覺流入自己的體內。

腦中隨即浮現一個模糊的畫面，在灰色的天空下，全身濕透的黛站在荒蕪的瓦礫石堆上，那身影看起來既孤獨又哀傷。

他想不起來那是甚麼時候的事，但他認為那大概是黛活在寫好「後續」的世界中所發生的事，且察覺到對方因自己的死而感到傷心難過。

那麼，在此時此刻說出積沉已久的心底話也是無妨的吧——如此想著的同時，赤司朝黛伸出了手，道：「一起共赴地獄吧，千尋。」

黛早就了解到從握住赤司的手那一瞬間起也就是結局，即使如此他也沒有後悔過，打從那一刻起就沒有退路亦無其他選擇的他就只是忠於本心而已。

畢竟註定成為人生輸家的自己愛上了只對自己殘酷的魔王，而此刻的魔王選擇了自己，並許下只有人類才會提出的自私願望。

那麼就算他們二人腳前已是懸崖邊緣，他也一定會實現對方的願望。

黛帶著無奈但不失溫柔的表情伸出手，並握住赤司的手，輕聲道：「不管你要去哪裏，我都將與你同行。」

  
完


	10. 「確實是沒有理由就此白白浪費難得的新生，但那並非是我所渴望的。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *魔王僕赤 & 賢者黛 & 勇者俺赤  
> *魔王僕赤 ↔ 賢者黛 （←） 勇者俺赤

赤司從虹村口中得知了，在最終戰中是魔王救了他這一回事，而這件事實在讓他難以置信，畢竟魔王當時被聖劍貫穿了身體，是處於隨時喪命的情況。

可因有人在那之後目擊到有奇怪的人在魔王城徘徊，而被認為魔王根本沒死。

只是赤司認為依照魔王被聖劍貫穿了身體的狀況來看，就算還活著也會被瓦礫埋沒，且不知道以怎樣的型態下存在，不過他是不會把那種狀態稱之為「活著」就是了。

但當他來到殘破不堪的魔王城，看到眼前的魔王，見對方完整無缺，而本應存在的蝠翼只剩下光滑的後背，也就知道對方已與先前截然不同。

可赤司的心中因另一事而頓時驚訝得無法言語，因為魔王的臉容竟然是與自己如此的相似，儘管對方的雙眼為赤金異瞳，可他終於認出魔王的真正身份——那是他的兄弟。

「我不明白，為甚麼身為魔王的你要救我這個勇者？」赤司皺著眉頭，直盯著魔王質問道。

他們雖然是擁有血緣關係的兄弟，但亦是勢不兩立的敵人──魔王與勇者。

面對赤司的質問，曾是魔王的赤髮青年僅是淡漠地回覆：「理由是沒有意義。但真要說的話，是我和千尋的約定。」

「千尋……那個叛變的賢者嗎？那個人不是倚賴你的存在來肯定自己的生存價值嗎？」

「原來這就是你眼中的千尋。但對我而言，他是在幫我建立或是固定自我認同。」

聽見「固定」兩個字，赤司回想起黛在以前經常提起的「船錨」一事，他曾以為對方是喜歡船隻才會提起，但現在想來並非這一回事，畢竟船隻是需要船錨才能入港穩定停泊，而失去船隻的船錨亦毫無存在意義。

「所以，你和黛是這樣關係嗎？」

「嗯，對千尋來說，我好像是被歸納到『脆弱』的那邊。」赤髮青年只覺過往那些美好的回憶刺上心頭，體內湧出的情緒翻轉了那平穩無波的表情，「說是魔王，其實也只是個普通的人類……也只有千尋會這樣說。」

眼前這樣的結果連赤司都覺得毫無意義，可他想到黛那個男人只要能讓眼前的這個人活著，就算是無趣的結局也一定能接受吧。

「現在的你確實看來就只是個『人類』，不過其他人不會這樣認為。」 

下一秒，赤髮青年的週遭就被多名人類所包圍，他撇過視線，隨即發現這些都是王國的士兵，想必是在這裏埋伏很久了吧。

只是他們觸碰不了赤髮青年。

魔王城突兀地響起空氣凍結迸裂的巨響，而隨之而來的則是濃厚的白霧。

只見冰柱從地板上升起並撞至天花板，魔王城的溫度急速降至有如極地般的低溫，地板結上的厚霜猶如冰湖，而冰霜宛如擁有自我意識般沿著所有人的雙腿向上攀升，冰封住了每個人的行動，除了赤髮青年以外。

赤髮青年垂下頭撫著胸口，他能感受到冰之力量是從自己體內發出的，而那力量就與黛的是完全相同的。

赤司打量週遭像是寒冰地獄底的景色，想法在此刻得到了實證，最後視線回到自己的兄弟身上：「不只是用賢者之石讓你活命，就連迄今都還守在你身旁，黛他的執著每次都讓我大開眼界。」

雖然黛可能沒有想過那樣的結局，但他所追求的目標始終如一，那就是——就算多一分一秒也好，也希望赤髮青年可以活下去。

「嘛，我雖然是很感謝他，但我不能接受這樣的結局。」赤髮青年抓緊自己胸前的衣服，提起認真的眼神，「正因我曾為魔王，所以我知道現在的這個世界其實並沒有被寫好『後續』。因此，對我來說這並非『真正的結局』。」

赤司聽見對方的話語，不禁勾起嘴角，心中為對方的改變感到欣慰，可同時也感到諷刺與惋惜。

「你要去見黛了。」

赤髮青年露出淡淡微笑，道：「我們應該不會再見面了，勇者。」

在殘破不堪的魔王城中，魔王道出最後的告白。

「謝謝你成為我的家人，赤司征十郎。」

希望在不影響正史的情況下，他們二人能夠在「框架」的邊緣留下一點東西吧——勇者在沒有後續的世界回歸虛無之際，如此想著。

完


	11. 「以愛的幻象來迷惑人心，你或許會是歷代以來最瘋狂的魔王呢。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *魔王黛 & 勇者赤司

這個四周殘破不堪的地方，除了震耳欲聾的爆破聲外，還混雜了其他聲音。

只見一名有著灰白髮的青年正拖著殘破到極點的身體爬行著，在滿地散落著玻璃碎片的地板爬行著。

也許並非為了甚麼特別的原因，灰白髮青年只是單純不想讓其他人看到自己此刻的慘況，畢竟會落得如此下場完全是自找的。

失去一半的視力，本應存在的蝠翼也只剩下像是被硬生生折下而外露的根部骨骼，甚至連下半身也被斬飛。

這種傷勢已經是連高級治癒術也起不了任何作用的程度，唯有死亡正以肉眼可見的速度接近著。

灰白髮青年了解到這就是自己的結局，即使如此他也不曾後悔。

相較於被翻湧的情感漩渦所吞噬，他只覺此刻的內心被某種劇烈的情緒所折磨。

但那又可以如何呢？

並沒有誰強迫自己接過枷鎖，是他自己主動親手接過並將其給銬在自己的頸上。

體力不支的他朝著地面倒下，而他那副逐漸接近地面的癱軟軀體，隨即被某人用力地擁入懷中，從雙臂中傳來的力道是出乎意料的強韌。

當意識到此點的瞬間，名為「黛千尋」的灰白髮青年立即明白了對方的身分，可惜的是，現在的他已經幾乎甚麼都看不見，只能憑著感覺去捕捉對方的氣息。

「你這個背叛者！不是說過不做無意義的殺生嗎？」

「當然是有意義……不過，不論我怎樣說也好，你都只是想認為『黛千尋的所作所為是錯的』，對吧？」

黛能感覺到自己那殘存的身體在逐漸失去知覺，僅管無法將現狀完整掌握，可他也能篤定自身的軀體正在消散著。

能夠殘留於世的時間，恐怕只剩下幾十秒左右的時間，也許更短——作出如此判斷的他，最終決定說出一點點積沉已久的真心話。

「嘛，雖然我是曾經這樣說過，但這個『意義』是怎麼樣的意義對每個生命來說……一定是不一樣的。」

宛若呢喃，卻又好似自言的話語般，那蘊藏於其中的情感令身為聽者的人類不由得湧現憐憫。

「說起來，你有思考過我殺害的那些人類都是怎樣的嗎赤司征十郎？」

自嘲、悔恨、怨嘆，乃至於哀傷，將上述情感強行壓抑的黛發出宛如追念般的悵然嘆息。

「……輕率又隨便的救濟真是毫無意義，對吧？」

既然「赤司征十郎」這個人不能為個體利益而用而活，就至少不要讓他卷入萬惡的政治和權力鬥爭之中，那麼就算自己腳前已是懸崖邊界，他黛千尋也會實現其一切願望，哪怕要將自己的一切全都獻予對方。

赤司看著黛那僅剩單隻眼球深處所極力隱藏的感情和想法，不禁睜大雙眼，其赤色雙瞳中的痛苦和慍怒一點一點被哀傷取代，像是無法控制自己的身體而打起顫抖來，眼淚從細長的眼睫下滑出。

只見赤司雙手緊緊抓著黛的上臂，顫抖的嘴唇勉強吐出「啊啊」這些無意義的聲音。

映在黛眼中的，是赤司那無助又害怕的模樣，而看似完美到不真實的勇者此刻就像是個平凡無奇的人類幼童那般，在他面前開始啜泣著。

明明一直以來都想盡辦法努力不讓他感到悲傷的，這簡直像是自己弄哭對方不是嗎？不過，自己一直以來的辛苦也因此變得微不足道。

這也是沒辦法的事情啊，畢竟作為魔王的自己愛上了不應愛上的勇者，但這樣就好了，至少自己完成了應盡的義務。

以如此的想法安慰自己後，黛確實地感受到環繞在周遭的無數聲響都在逐漸遠去。

儘管已經無法維持身軀的完整，黛還是努力抬起右手臂朝赤司伸手嘗試為對方拭去了眼淚，可卻不成功。

就在此時，一雙手掌將黛那尚未消逝的的右手輕柔地包覆了起來，那是雙顫抖卻又令他感到無比安心的溫暖雙掌。

「對不起，是我害千尋你被冠上『災厄』之名。」

在話語的最後，赤司的語調中已經無可避免地產生出顫抖——唯一重視的存在又一次踏上無法獲得救贖的淒慘末路，讓他先前佯裝的理智和冷漠徹底崩潰。

宛如宣告自己終於放棄表象的掩飾般，總是木無表情的他終於以細微的嗚咽來宣洩潰堤的情緒。

「我懂的、我都懂的，沒關係的小少爺，這不是你的錯。」

無視於即將到來的終焉，魔王真誠地露出笑容，其神情認真卻帶了些許感慨，可那絕非同情，就只是像面對後輩胡鬧一番後，無奈但選擇原諒的表情。

宛如包裹住某物而合併的雙手，如今已再也無法體會到先前的觸感，當化作帶來禍害的災厄完全從視野中抹去身影的剎那，勇者發出了未曾有過的嘶吼。

那一瞬間的情景，肯定會深切地烙印於勇者的靈魂之中——在離別之際，長年交往的魔王以笑容編織而成的言語蘊藏於其中的，想必是發自真心的欣喜。

完


	12. 「花語甚麼的，你根本不知道吧？」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *就是 黛→（←）赤司 的故事。

在和美國人比賽結束後，赤司等人在相田景虎帶領下來到了要舉行慶功宴的餐廳。

「赤司。」

那熟悉的冷漠聲線讓赤司感到有些意外，這使他不由自主的停下腳步，畢竟他是完全沒想到會在這種地方遇到黛，即使對方入讀的大學是東京大學，但和這裏也有點距離。

驚疑使他難得呆了幾秒，這才開始朝黛走過去：「黛前輩，我以為……」

說到一半，赤司非常不自然的噤了聲，而黛也馬上察覺到了後輩的異樣，平靜的灰瞳立馬看向對方。

無他，赤司看到了黛的那雙手緊緊地握住一個小小的長方形盒，他直覺覺得那是個禮物盒，只見對方把小盒遞到自己面前。

「怎麼了，赤司？」

「黛前輩，我記得今天並不是白色情人節。」

只見黛平時習慣性瞇起的眼此時有些驚愕地瞪大，愣愣地看著赤司，可不過數秒，就見黛用右手擋在嘴前，彷彿看到了甚麼過分滑稽的東西般而猛然笑出了聲。

儘管努力想憋住笑意，但顯然是徒勞無功，他抖著肩膀，發出了一聲低笑：「赤司，我想並沒人規定要在甚麼日子才可送禮吧？所以快點給我收下，這是前輩的命令。」

黛把小盒塞到赤司面前，赤司只得雙手接過小盒。

儘管疑惑黛的言辭而皺起了眉頭，但困惑歸困惑，重視之人的笑容跟笑聲卻總是能讓他自己也一起染上明朗的情緒。

「謝謝你，黛前輩。請問我可以打開它嗎？」

「別問我。」黛的笑聲趨緩，但臉上仍舊是帶著笑意，見赤司沒有動作，便只得撓了撓頭髮，「隨便你，反正那個已經是你的東西。」 

「我知道了。」赤司輕易的打開了小盒，看到了一些押花書籤，而赤司察覺到那些花雖然色彩鮮豔但全都是同一個品種，「黛前輩，我會好好珍惜這些書籤。但是，為何要送我書籤呢？」

黛聽著那有如社交辭令的話語，默默嘆了口氣，看著此刻的彬彬有禮而顯得有點距離感的赤司不禁感到莫名的恍惚感，畢竟好不容易才讓對方放鬆下來，可現在卻不時在那雙赤眸看到陰影。

不過，在無奈的同時，黛卻也覺得憐愛無比。

「我陪樋口去了花店，他說要轉換心情，那個時候，那個很漂亮，一時衝動就買了。不過我不忍心花要枯萎，所以就試著把花制作成押花書籤。」

「原來如此。謝謝你，黛前輩。」

黛露出微笑，並慶幸自己表情肌本來就不怎麼靈活，至少由外人來看，他肯定還是那副過分冷靜而冷漠的模樣吧。

不過他知道自己的情緒是瞞不過眼前的人，就如同對方的情緒也瞞不過自己一樣。

赤司覺得黛那雙溫柔的眼睛帶點悲傷，這不由得失去了説話的能力，想著對方為甚麼要露出這種表情的時候，黛留下「是場很棒的比賽」這番話後就慌慌張張的離開了。

赤司垂下頭，拿著押花書籤，步入餐廳之際，猛地抬起頭：「糟糕，我忘記打聽這花的名字。」

「哎，不是很可愛的書籤嗎？是誰送給赤司你吧？」相田景虎憑著些微的身高優勢，看到那些押花書籤。

赤司轉身，看著相田景虎：「相田先生，這些書籤是黛前輩送給我的。」把書籤放回小盒內。

「呵呵，年輕人啊——」

「相田先生，請問你知不知道這花的名字？」

「是姫金魚草啊。」

「姫金魚草……為何要送這種花給我呢？」

相田景虎見赤司歪著頭，不由得發出大笑聲：「年輕人啊，雖然花有很多品種，不過你也要想一想當中的象徵意義啊！」

「象徵意義？」

「沒錯啊，年輕人！」

那麼，赤司征十郎能不能注意到那種花到底是被注入了怎樣的思念呢？要是注意不到的話，那個黛前輩大概會很傷心吧？

如此想著的同時，相田景虎笑著離開了。

同一時間，黛用LINE聯絡樋口。

「真的謝謝你，樋口。」

「別在意，我也很開心可以去花店。」

「啊啊。」

「那麼，有好好把押花書籤送出去嗎？」

「有啊。」

向黛推薦姫金魚草的人，正是樋口正太本人。他注意到黛的想法，也對赤司和黛二人毫無進展而感到非常著急，於是才決定要推他們一把。

「安心吧黛。如果是赤司的話，肯定會注意到的。」

黛看著樋口那句，輕嘆了一口氣：「要是他可以注意到……就好了。」

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姫金魚草的花語——「請察覺到我的愛意」


	13. 「你會不喜歡情人節，是因為你沒收到想要的巧克力吧？」

「我不喜歡情人節。」赤司看著桌上那些包裝精美的巧克力，輕嘆口氣後，便推開桌上的巧克力，隨即脫力的趴在桌上，「每年都要想辦法處理它們。」

「赤司，你這番言論會激起很多人的憤怒啊。」黛雙手習慣性地抱起了胸，本想做其他事，隨後想了想，又來到了赤司身邊彎下身子，劉海隨著他的動作微微晃著，「你就不會告訴女生們——『我赤司征十郎只收本命的巧克力』這樣嗎？」

「我有説過啊，但是她們還是把巧克力放在收集箱，而且她們還留言説很期待我的回禮。」

黛看著桌上的巧克力，又見地板上全是裝滿巧克力的紙箱：「赤司，你零用錢足夠嗎？」

「不是錢的問題啊黛前輩。」

「該死的有錢人言論，給我爆炸吧。」

「我想說，送給我的都是些100円以下的甜食，到底是想我回些甚麼禮？」

「100円以下的甜食啊……除了說恭喜外，我也不知要說些甚麼。也許你在她們心目中，大概連100円也不值吧。」

「那就不要送啊，我赤司征十郎才不是那麼廉價的人。」

「所以，你不打算回禮？」

赤司立即抬起頭，將雙手十指交握放在桌上：「那又不行，明明得到卻不回禮，是很失禮的事。」頓了一頓，老神在在的再次看向有些幸災樂禍的黛，語氣毫無波瀾，「雖然很想這樣說，不過有可能會做成不必要的誤會，所以我還是選擇不要回禮。」

「啊，是嗎？」黛朝赤司旁邊的座位走去，拉開椅子，翻了翻自己的紙袋，從裏面拿出了一個小盒子，並從中拿出一顆巧克力，「的確啊，義理巧克力真的會害人不淺……赤司，啊。」

黛將巧克力遞到赤司的嘴邊，而赤司也非常自然的張開嘴接受前輩的餵食。

在赤司微微傾身來吃巧克力的時候，黛感受到對方呼吸的氣息掠過自己的手指，而不自覺的撇開了視線。

「是酒心巧克力。」吞下食物後，赤司喃喃道。

「好吃嗎？」

黛說著說著又把巧克力湊了過去，赤司也乖乖的再吃一顆。

「還不錯，黛前輩不吃了嗎？」

「胃都塞滿失敗品，再吃就飽了。」

黛一如往常的用半開玩笑的語調說道，赤司聞言正想日常針對對方的小鳥胃碎念一番，可仔細一想黛剛才的說辭，就隨即注意到剛才那些酒心巧克力是對方的手作巧克力。

「純黑巧克力不加糖，用白蘭地做酒心，如何？不用回禮也可以。」 

赤司聽出了黛語氣裏的滿意，故意用沒好沒氣的語氣調侃：「既然收到本命巧克力，當然要回禮了，這可是常識，不是嗎？」

完


End file.
